Eight in a Box
by Candyland
Summary: —100fandomhell— Namine lives her life surrounded by pictures. She chooses her colors carefully.


**Title: **Eight in a Box  
**Author:**Candyland  
**Fandom:** _Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories:_ The second part in the KH series. Sora, Goofy, and Donald continue to search for various people. They wind up in a castle and start forgetting things, like where they fought enormous battles. And I thought it was bad when I forgot where I put my car keys. I don't own it!  
**Wordcount:**959  
**Taunt:** My fandom is…err…what was I doing again?

* * *

Namine lives a life surrounded by pictures, ones that she herself has drawn. White sheets of paper, crossed by lines and blocks of color, all centered around one very special subject. Her role has become defined by them—her crayons, and the power she wields through them to create her art. 

She is ultimately powerless, though. She cannot protect herself…or him.

Still, she chooses her colors carefully, drawing from both the tints of reality and the shades of her own imagination. If she must do this, she will do it well, and try to preserve the spirits as she rewrites his memories and his past.

Red is for Sora's passion. He throws himself into everything he does and holds nothing back. Whether he is building a raft with his friends to sail to other words, or he is running all over other worlds searching for those same friends, he puts everything into life, trusting that things will work out for the best. It seems at times that he cares too much.

Orange is for Sora's balance. He has a heart filled with light, yet has come closer to the darkness than almost anyone else without being consumed, and so walks a very thin path. Light can be lost in shadow as shadow can flee before the light. He has come to understand that one cannot exist without the other; there must be equilibrium.

Yellow is for Sora's optimism. He is stalwart in his belief that he can win, no matter the odds. Good will prevail, evil will fall, and wounds will heal. Someday, he will find his friends, and they will all be together again. He walks his path with his eyes forward and his shoulders squared. It will be okay in the end; if it's not okay, then he won't let it be the end.

Green is for Sora's maturity. The boy who once used to dream of paopu fruit and play at fighting and racing with his friends is no more. He has grown into a young man who has seen pain, seen darkness, and emerged with the knowledge that there is far more in life than what one can immediately see. It is a precious understanding, and he holds it dear.

Blue is for Sora's loyalty. He was prepared to sacrifice his own heart to return a friend's heart to her. Throughout his journey, he simply wished to find his old friends, while aiding and protecting his new ones. When they are on the line, his courage knows no bounds. He will go through anything for those who have earned his faith and trust.

Purple is for Sora's honor. He was charged with a task and a destiny that he never asked for, and that no one would ever truly want. He became the bearer of the Keyblade, and used that power to assist those in need as he found them across strange, wonderful worlds. He has the ability to help others; to not use it would be deplorable.

Brown is for Sora's stability. He holds himself together amidst chaos and destruction, strong where others fail. When he himself begins to falter, his friends will shoulder the burden for him as best they can until his feet will once again stand beneath him. But ultimately, he carries it himself. They may help him, but he will not shirk his own destiny.

Black is for Sora's fear. He does not show this often. But he is human, and humans will fear that which they do not know or understand, no matter their courage. He fears for his friends, both new and old. He fears for the worlds he visits and protects. And lastly, he fears for himself. Yet he does not let that stop him from sacrificing his heart and becoming a Heartless to save another's heart.

His courage was rewarded, as it always had been, and he was saved from what should have been an absolute fate. He should have been taken into the darkness and lost to it.

Namine sees all of this and more as she searches his memories, altering things here and there as she is ordered. She has none of his bravery, and fears for herself if she does not do as she is told. So she works her magic, carefully taking away that which is most important to him.

Her wands are her crayons, colors that come eight in a box.

Her cauldron is paper, where she mixes them.

The paper is white. This is a color that does not come in a crayon box, but it is perhaps the most appropriate color for Sora.

White is for Sora's light. He has witnessed so many horrors, yet he does not succumb to the darkness. He is a person of purity, of innocence, of hope. He brings peace to the chaos and light to destroy the shadows that threaten those around him.

It bothers Namine when she draws colors across the white paper. As she does so, she can't help but feel that she is maligning it. She is tainting something pure to protect herself. Sometimes she hates herself for it all, especially as she writes herself into his memories, overshadowing the one who is truly his friend—the one for whom he put the Keyblade to his own heart.

She despises herself for it. But there is no escape from what she has done, the evil she has been forced to do with paper and colors.

Namine lives a life surrounded by pictures, one that she herself has drawn. White sheets of paper, crossed by lines and blocks of color, all centered around one very special subject. She lives her life—and his—through colors that come eight in a box.

* * *

**PS.** _I did do some research on the symbolism and meanings of colors in writing this. There are MANY meanings for the various colors, and many would have suited these purposes. I simply chose a few. It's actually quite fascinating. I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading, all! Much love!_


End file.
